Prussia Will Rise Again
by The-RedEyed-Albino
Summary: When Julchen's normal life is interrupted, she learns that she is the ex-nation Prussia. I suck at summaries. Contains both Hetalia and Nyotalia. So that means both Julchen and Gilbert. warning: mild language and violence in later chapters


**Chapter 1: Hello**

Julchen was bored. Just. Plain. Bored. She knew that her best friends were busy today, and Monika would make her boredom worse. She looked out the window, nothing too interesting. Just as she was turning away, she saw something out of the corner of her eye. He looked just like her, albino, red eyes, everything. Well, except he was male. Next to him was a man that looked like monika, blue eyes, blonde hair. Again he was male. 'What strange people' she thought to herself. "Monika!" she yelled "I'll be back in a moment!" She heard a grunt for a reply. She put her awesome sword in it's sheath, placed Kuken on her shoulder, and went outside. She saw the men and ran torwards them. When she got there, she stopped panting, and they turned their heads toward her. "Just one question," she said "Who are you?!"

"Me? I'm the awesome Gilbert!" 'Gilbert' explained. "And this is Gilbird!" he said as a little yellow bird, looking alot like Kuken, landed on his shoulder. "Okay, _my _name is Julchen, and this is Kuken." Julchen said. "This is my kinda awesome little bruder Ludwig." Gilbert replied. "Oh! I have a also kinda awesome little schwester named Monika!" she replied with surprise. "Okay, the reason i chased you down, is because- "'Ludwig' looks alot like me and 'Gilbert' looks alot like Julchen. And it's not just that we look alike, we look like male and female counterparts, the relation is just uncanny." A new voice said from behind. Julchen turned around and jumped onto the girl. "MONIKA!" Julchen said. "Ja, Monika looks like me, alot." Ludwig stated. Gilbert muttered something in Ludwig's ear and he nodded. "We have to ask something. Do you two go to school?" Ludwig asked. Julchen got off of Monika, nodding. While brushing herself off, Monika nodded as well. "Okay then, do you two happen to know a honey blonde haired, blue eyed american, a blonde haired, green eyed british girl, a brown eyed brown haired italian, and a blonde haired blue eyed french woman?" Ludwig asked. Monika nodded with a surprised look on her face. "Ja, Amelia, Alice, Felicana, and Francine!" Julchen said. "How did you know that?" a suprised Monika asked. "Well, about the counterparts thing..." Gilbert started "We know people who fit in that catagory except male..." Ludwig finished. "WHAT?!" Julchen and Monka shouted at the same time.

The next day at school, Julchen walked to class with her friends, Francine, and Isabele. When she got to class and sat down, thinking about Girlbert and Ludwig. Once everyone was there the teacher began. "Good morning class today we have a new student." Julchen's head darted up as she saw Gilbert standing there smiling, wth Gilbird on his shoulder. "Hello my name is the awesome Gilbert!" he announced. "Gilbert, why don't you tell us about yourself." Ms. Luiner said. "Okay, I come from East Germany, with Prussian decent, I have a little bruder named Ludwig, and the bird on my shoulder is Gilbird!" he announced. "He's totally stealing your thunder..." Amelia muttered to Julchen. "Calling himself 'the awesome me' with that bird on his shoulder, are you two related or something?" Lovina asked. "And he said he is of Prussian decent mi amigos." Isabele stated matter-of-factly. "Gilbert, why don't you sit behind Julchen?" Ms. Luiner told Gilbert. "Mkay, teach!" Gilbert replied. Julchen sighed. this was going to be a long day.

When lunch came, Julchen went to the picnic tables in the back of the school wth Francine, Isabele, and Amelia. Then she saw a familier yellow bird (with no bow) and groaned. "Hi, Gilbert." she said. "Hallo Julchen" he grinned and gave a tiny wave as he spoke. "WHAT GIVES BRO?! WHY ARE ARE YOU STEALING JULIE'S THUNDER?!" Amelia yelled, louder than she had to. "Calm down mi amigos!" Isabele yelled at Amelia. "Although I was wondering why you are so much like Julchen monsieur?" Francine inquired. "Umm... The awesome me isn't quite sure either..." Gilbert said. "AND STOP SAYING YOUR AWESOME, THATS JULIE'S THING!" Amelia said as she broke free from Isabele's quieting hand. "Calm down you git." a voice with a british accent said from behind. "IGGY!" Amelia shouted, jumping on Alice. "GET OFF YOU WANKER!" Alice shouted. Gilbert and Julchen tried to hold back laughter. "Acutally, I didn't think that you would be here so... I'm meeting a couple of friends here as well..." Gilbert said as a fighting american and Brit, as well as a Frenchman, and a spainred. "Um, Hello mi amigos!" the Spainred said. "Bonjour mademoiselle." the frenchman said. " 'Sup dudettes!" the loud (and abonoxious)American said. "Shut the bloody hell up you wanker! Oh, hello, you can call me Engl-er-Aurther." the Brit said. "Hello, my name is Alice, this is Amelia, Isabele, Francine, and Julchen." the brit said, gesturing to her friends. "Gilbert, can I talk to you for a second?" Julchen said with a glare that said 'that is not a question get over here right now'. "Ja, Julchen, Keseseses!" Gilbert replied with a hint of fear in his voice. Once they were out of earshot of the rest, Julchen began. "VHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" she screamed at him. "Well... The awesome me needs to tell you something.." Gilbert replied, slightly itimidated. "Well, get on with it, will jou?" Julchen replied, cooling down a little. "Well jou see... I'm a country, and you seem to be my female counterpart..." Gilbert answered. "WHAT?!" Julchen replied, enraged again. "Well, when a country is created, Two personifications are created. One male, and one female. You seem to have been brain washed. However, Monika still is you real schwester, just like Ludwig is my real bruder. They are the country of Germany, Alice and Aurther are Great Britain, Amelia and Alfred are America, Isabele and Antonio are Spain, Francine and Francis are France, and... We are the ex-nation of Prussia." Prussia said with sadness in his eyes. Suddenly she remembered everything. All of the wars, the pain, the sorrow. Having her country takin away from her. Her eyes started to water, and she fell to the ground in defeat. "Everything... Everything was my fault... All my fault..." Julchen started crying. "Julchen, it wasn't you fault. It was _our's_. It's okay Julchen, everything is in the past. Now West and I have decided to let the kingdom of Prussia rise again, but we need your help to find a ruler for the new kingdom. Leave everything in the past; the great kingdom of Prussia vill rise again." Gilbert said, sitting down next to Julchen, and drying her eyes. She sniffled. "West is telling Monika as ve speak, and Antonio, Francis, Aurther, and Alfred are also telling Alice, Amelia, Francine, and Isabele, except as a group, because our history is a more... _privet_ one.." Gilbert told her. "So, since they are being told as well, I wont be alone in this..." Julchen said. "Yes, as soon as I told Alfred, Antonio, and Francis, they all decided to help find our female counterparts, and Aurther is just tagging along with Alfred. Once we had a general idea of where you were, and looked at you files. Once West and I saw all of the fake information, we concluded that you had been brainwashed. You accually confronted us, just as we were talking about how we should approach you." Gilbert explained as Julchen stopped crying. "So, we are going to rise again..." Julchen said with her usual air of confidence. "Vell, vhat are ve vaiting for? Time to start looking for a new ruler!" Julchen shouted, standing up. "Come on, let's go finish lunch." Julchen said. "Right." Gilbert agreed with a smile as he got up.


End file.
